


Fruit Bearing Tree

by Katrinova



Series: Yuuri Week 2017 [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crack, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance, Yuuri Week 2017, happy yuuri week everyone, something silly and self-indulgent to finish off the week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrinova/pseuds/Katrinova
Summary: Living as modern day botanical witches where witchcraft had already been outlawed certainly had its pitfalls. Luckily Yuuri and Phichit manage to get by. Yuuri’s boyfriend/neighbor also helped keep their secret, until he bit from a piece of wishing fruit.Part of Yuuri Week 2017Day 7- [Theme: Free Day]





	Fruit Bearing Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Day seven is a free day so I've gone straight to crack and fluff. This AU was too much fun to write. Enjoy!

Of all the ways Yuuri thought a lazy Sunday should go, this definitely wasn’t it. He and Victor tried to coordinate their days off as much as possible so they could sleep in together, but early this morning Yuuri had to go cosign and renew the lease on his and Phichit’s shared apartment. As Yuuri unlocked and opened the door he wasn’t a step in before he was knocked back by an abrupt force.

“Congratulations, Yuuri,” Phichit teased as he rounded the corner. “You now have two dogs named Victor. How do you feel?”

Yuuri simply stared at the silver tip and full size poodle in his lap. He couldn’t budge as the pooch licked a long stripe along his cheek in greeting. In a moment of bubbling hysteria he considered it ironic that he’s meeting the canine version of his boyfriend the same way he met Makkachin.

“Like I should have my licence to practice magic revoked,” He deadpanned.

If there was one all-inclusive word to describe Yuuri’s coven it had to be ‘simple.’ No, they didn’t cackle around a cauldron or organize a weekly Séance. The things people believed were hilarious actually, but the brewing aspect of mainstream media was accurate at least. Their coven specialized in botany. Specifically, they infused their brews into ordinary fruits to create hybrids that were generally various types of cures. Red berries with a purple diamond pattern served as balms, while stemless pink apples could cure a common cold after immediate consumption.

As the eldest and most versatile member Yuuri was the leader. Their coven was made of only six and they made sure to always stay in pairs for safety since their practice was still considered illegal on paper. The others were Leo and Guang Hong, as well as Mila and her new apprentice Yurio. Their magic stemmed from light and through it they made things grow. Cures weren’t the only things they could make though and Yuuri had recently begun experimenting with making a wishing fruit, although the effects were meant to be temporary. Apparently there were a few bugs to work out though...

Yuuri blinked at the sound of a shutter click.

“Not now, Phichit!”

Phichit grinned as he looked at his phone. “Oh come on, Yuuri. You have to admit this is pretty funny, look at him!” He turned the device around so Yuuri could see the picture. As a dog Victor looked just like Makkachin, but with light silver fur. “You guys look great!” He cheered.

“You should’ve been here when Vicchy and Makka first saw him, it’s like they were reacquainting with a long lost friend,” Phichit trailed off. At the moment the other two dogs were strangely keeping their distance. It looked like even they reached their quota of “Strange Things that always happen in the Yuuri and Phichit BFF apartment of Magic, Gardening and other Witchery.”

“Why would he change into a dog though?” Phichit wondered.

“I guess because he wanted to be one,” Yuuri said sharply.

“Well, what are you going to call him? Victor the second? Victor II? I guess neither makes much sense since he’s 28 years old and much older than Vicchan. Hey!” He looked gleeful. “I read the oldest known dog lived to 29 years and five months. If we keep him like this we could make a killing through Guinness.”

“I don’t know what your definition of ‘a killing’ is since Guinness doesn’t pay their record breakers. Besides, we’re not making money off my boyfriend...my dog...something. Ugh,” Yuuri sighed. It was barely noon and he already had a headache. Victor nuzzled against his neck and Yuuri automatically giggled.

“I don’t understand how this happened, though?” Yuuri wondered. “I had that fruit set aside for storage in the blue bowl.”

“You did?”

“Yes...Phichit, didn’t you put it away?”

“Wait a minute,” Phichit looked blank for a moment then his eyes widened.

“No, I did! I remember specifically...” Phichit moved over to the front entryway to retrace his steps. “I walked through the door, I put my keys on the hook, I went past the kitchen island to get my mail and... ...oh,” He hesitated when he didn’t automatically reach for the place they keep their newly made fruit before it was stored in their little greenhouse. “Uh...whoops?” He offered.

“‘Whoops’? That isn’t the word innocent people use, Phichit.”

“I was tired, okay? I’m a young adult, I’m entitled to the occasional ‘whoops’ moment.”

Despite the initial hiccup Phichit was quick to contact the others for help. He was the one in charge of coordinating their monthly Sabbath.

“Leo suggested a reverse agent. Since whatever Victor ate is untested we probably shouldn’t mix anything different, that could make him really sick...or worse; he and Guang Hong are looking into it now. I couldn’t really tell if Yurio had any ideas between sounds of cackling and proclamations of ‘stupid old man’ though.”

Yuuri sighed, at least he was having more of a normal reaction to the situation. “I’m sorry, Victor. I should’ve been more careful...”

Yuuri was currently seated on the couch and Victor hadn’t hesitated hopping up next to him and putting himself half in Yuuri’s lap. Phichit noted they didn’t actually look much different like this, with the exception of sharper teeth and more fur of course. 

“He looks comfortable enough,” Phichit offered. “Really comfortable actually. Think he was a dog in a past life?”

“It’s possible, he loves them enough. He always talks about wanting to have a cute house with a white picket fence, adopt 2.5 kids and a big ‘doggo’ family.” He said with a smile.

Phichit clicked his tongue.

“Don’t worry, Yuuri. Although those families usually have only one dog you’ll still have your “American Dream.” Even though we’re not in America and this isn’t the 1950s anymore. This isn’t a  _fruitless_  endeavor.”

“Oh my god.”

Despite himself Yuuri still laughed as his roommate went into one of the bedrooms. Their apartment was spacious and consisted of three bedrooms, the last one they used as a greenhouse.

Yuuri had no idea how he did it, but Phichit had reconstructed the chemical makeup of his phone battery so he could charge it with light magic. Then he used a reflective surface and a projection screen to cast the light to feed their plants and smaller fruit trees during cloudy days. He wondered what people who strongly believed that magic couldn’t co-exist at the same time with technology and science would think of their methods.

Yuuri shook his head started looking through his tomes for a solution to their newest problem.

* * * * *

Later Yuuri scrubbed his eyes, the lines of text had started to bleed together and were giving him a headache. The wishing fruit was a prototype and were designed to only be temporary, the effects would ebb away after the fruit was no longer in the consumer’s system. However that was his first batch, he had no idea if the affects were permanent or not.

Yuuri liked to experiment and come up with new recipes. He wished more people were as open to new things like Victor. He’d recently created a fruit that looked like a hybrid of a starfruit, but with a pineapple’s blossoming leaves. If you ate three over three days it would mend a broken bone with only the need for a splint to prevent further damage during the healing process. He supposed that would put a lot of health practitioners and pharmaceutical companies out of business though. That didn’t prevent people from buying their fruit. It was their main source of income and did more than pay their bills and rent. They lived pretty comfortably considering their clientele thought they were simple herbal remedies and obviously nothing to do with magic.

Yuuri looked up as Phichit entered the room. He looked amused at the ‘dogtourage’ camped out around Yuuri.

“Yurio forwarded a reverse agent with very specific instructions. It’s for 'Katsudon’s eyes only' he said.” Phichit handed over a sheet of paper with detailed measurements. “It will need a base though.”

Yurio had an innate talent for combining elements in his recipes, but he struggled to develop them into full compounds. He was fifteen though, he had plenty of time. He was already advanced for his age.

“Thanks, Phichit. Thank him too for me. I’ve got it,” Yuuri said as he rose from the sofa. He headed over to an adjoining door in their kitchen which doubled as a utility and storage room, as well as Yuuri’s workshop.

The scent of vinyl was heavy in the room. It contained a pervasive musk, but Yuuri found it comforting in his work space. He grabbed a few anti bacterial wipes and rubbed down the surface of the wooden board on the tabletop and flipped it over to repeat. He then brought out his toolbox and snapped on a pair of latex gloves and goggles. No matter how cautious and sterile he made the place, every witch who specialized in botany ended up with a green tint on their fingertips.

Incidentally that was how Victor started suspecting he wasn’t an ordinary botanist or gardener early in their relationship.

“I’ve heard gardeners have a metaphorical green thumb, but this is a bit excessive, don’t you think?” Victor had asked during their third date. He was seated across from Yuuri in a nice restaurant when he’d leaned across and held his hand. He ran his fingers along each digit, pads rubbing into the mossy looking stains.

Yuuri knew then he had a choice; that Victor was leaving that choice up to him. He could choose to go along with the default story he and Phichit came up with, or he could take a chance and trust him. Victor would probably buy his old standby explanation, but the thought of lying to Victor made him sick. After so long he wanted to open up to someone outside of the coven. He really and truly did. 

After their date he decided to show him his workshop, seeing was believing after all. Victor had been shocked and awed of course. He’d stumbled over grasping the idea that witchcraft wasn’t something from movies or fiction and yet he didn’t react at all the way Yuuri had feared deep down. In fact he looked excited at the prospect.

“Thank you for sharing this with me, Yuuri.” He knew their secret would be safe with Victor. However seeing the unblemished look of awe on his face was enough for Yuuri to wish he could do it again just to see him smile like that.

Yuuri was brought of his thoughts with a start as the door creaked open. Yuuri was used to leaving it ajar now as Victor liked to come in and watch him work. Of course he had no magic to make the formulae work, but he found the brewing process fascinating. Victor was an accountant and financial planner, Yuuri imagined the careful measurements and calculations appealed to his affinity for numbers.

So much like he did as a human, canine Victor leaned against his desktop and watched him work. Yuuri missed him, it was ridiculous because he was still right there and it had only been a few hours since the transformation, but he missed him.

He set to work, cleaning his glassware and brought out a few flasks of green, yellow and mahogany red from the old fridge he and Phichit had purchased from Craigslist to store their chemicals in. He moved aside the stand and buret he used for titrations and brought out his Bunsen burner. He then followed the instructions and measured the proper quantities of each into an Erlenmeyer flask to make the medium and set it on the burner. Taking an eyedropper he added a few drops to the liquid, the mixture then started to bleed indigo. He then removed it and followed the instructions Yurio sent and pipetted a few other chemicals into the cooling liquid.

Yuuri pinched the inside of his gloves, pulling them so they came off inside out and he wouldn’t get any chemicals on his skin. He then removed his goggles and replaced his glasses. With a few muttered words he wrapped his hands around the warm flask and then a flash, a brief whiff of mead and ozone, then the mixture fizzled to life and began to solidify. Before it could ruin the glass he dumped it onto an untempered orange in a bowl. It immediately absorbed into the fruit and became a bright teal with violet accents.

Normally with a new fruit he would dissect it so he and Phichit could harvest the seeds then cultivate and multiply them in the greenhouse, but he was pressed for time. He pivoted on his stool and slid off, sitting on the floor next to Victor. He began peeling the skin and held out the sky blue fruit.

“Come on, honey,” Yuuri says quietly. “Swallow all of it. For me, please?”

He held it in the flat of his hand and Victor eagerly lapped it up then gave an answering lick to the tip of Yuuri’s nose. Yuuri had to dig his heels into the tile to stop from being bowled over again by the sudden enthusiasm.

“Yuck,” He chuckled and readjusted his glasses, the gesture had knocked them askew. “Don’t do that. It’s too weird and now my nose is sticky.”

He was sure Victor grinned at him.

“It’s still going to take awhile for you to change back,” Yuuri told him. “But at least we don’t have to go anywhere today...”

Yuuri turned his attention away at the sound of knocking on the door frame.

“Yuuri dear,” Phichit said with false cheer. “We have a new problem. Michele and Sara want to do their inspection now.”

Uh oh, Yuuri thought with a bit of trepidation. Michele was their landlord and last time he did an inspection he’d accused them of using too much water on their inside and outside garden. Of course he didn’t know they used magic on both, but he still tried to raise their rent. Fortunately for them the case was dropped when Michele couldn’t prove it.

“I can’t go out there with a  _second_  dog. He’ll probably try to raise our rent again,” Yuuri grimaced.

“I don’t want to talk to Michele either,” Phichit said. “You know how he is. He’s strict on his ‘one pet only’ policy to the point that he even disapproved of my hamsters coming to live with us. My  _hamsters_ , Yuuri. We had to smuggle them in during moving day, remember?”

“We can hide the hamsters, Phichit. We always do. What we can’t hide is another full size poodle who isn’t on ours or Victor’s lease. If Michele is suspicious of anything we’re doing he could report us and we’re looking at potential jail time here,” Yuuri reminded.

Thankfully Sara was there, Yuuri thought. She and Mila were dating and so she knew all about them.

“Fine,” Phichit relented. “But you owe me. Also, I’m putting the kids in here with you until they leave, so you better make sure they’re safe.”

“I promise,” Yuuri nodded. “Thanks Phichit.”

“I love you too,” He teased.

After they ran a checklist of every suspicious bit of equipment they had they were as ready as they’d ever be. For good measure they also moved the one empty pipette rack they kept in the kitchen refrigerator to the utility room. Phichit then went to answer the door while Yuuri stayed in the workroom with three dogs and three hamsters. He wasn’t sure how this became his life honestly, but they needed to be on their best behavior since Michele could be prickly.

Michele also didn’t like their flowering trees, even though they kept them in pots on their patio and away from common property. Sara liked them, she thought they were whimsical. She’d also winked at Yuuri and Phichit and Yuuri had found out later through Mila that she and her were dating. Being involved with another coven member meant that a great deal of trust was involved, therefore partners of coven members were also considered part of the family. When Michele asked where they’d acquired such ‘weird-looking’ vegetation in their greenhouse they settled on another standby and explained that they were tropical fruits from remote islands in the Caribbean. It was one of their least inventive stories to date, but Michele seemed to buy it at least. So, small blessings.

Yuuri settled down in a chair as he heard the front door open and Phichit’s voice greeting the Crispinos. Like he’d done all day, Victor hopped up next to him and settled in his lap.

As it would happen though, their caution wasn’t needed as the dog’s fur started to shimmer and glow. The shape then began to morph.

“Check the utility room, Sara.” Yuuri distantly heard Michele’s voice. “Find anything?”

Sara looked into the room at Victor— _human_  Victor—sitting on Yuuri’s lap, with blue fruit juice dribbling from his mouth and the remains of a magical trail still dissipating. “Nope. All clear in here, Mickey.”

Not that the other two occupants in the room were paying much attention, she noted in amusement.

Yuuri gaped. “Victor! The fruit actually worked? You’re back to normal!”

Victor beamed at him. “I knew it would, my Yuuri.”

Seeing Victor happy and perfectly fine was too much for Yuuri to contain. He felt compelled to express every bit of relief he felt through the kiss he pulled him down into, pouring every bit of emotion he had into it. When they pulled back it was with matching grins and content giggles.

* * * * *

Sara later told them that Mila had called her and explained the whole situation. As building manager, Sara didn’t normally come for apartment inspections, but she thought they might need help playing defense against her twin brother’s nosy tendencies.

“Mickey’s not a bad guy,” She reassured before leaving. “He’s just a bit too ‘by the book.’ I think he’ll come around eventually. Then you two won’t have to hide so much.”

As for the reason for Victor’s transformation, it turned out it wasn’t that deep after all. Victor had just been leaving Yuuri’s bedroom when Yuuri returned from a walk with Vicchan and Makkachin. He grabbed what he thought was a clean pear while he watched Yuuri play with both dogs in the entryway and had the passing thought that he wanted to join in on the fun. It wasn’t technically even a wish. He didn’t notice until it was too late that the inside of the pear was fuchsia either. Yuuri had left soon after though to meet with Michele and Sara.

“Apparently there are more than a few kinks in the recipe...” Yuuri sighed and looked sheepishly over at Victor. This is exactly why he was trying to tint the skins of the magic fruit as well.

Victor just smiled and shrugged.

“Wow,” Phichit said with a chuckle. “It’s a good thing Victor wasn’t there while you were signing our new lease. He might have turned into a pen. Since Yuuri likes to nibble on the tips of pens.”

Yuuri made a choking sound.

“Would that have been bad?” Victor asked curiously.

“Actually it would have,” Yuuri answered uneasily. “Transformations from organic matter into something synthetic or vice versa never end well, the composition and chemical makeup aren’t equal, so...”

“Meaning?”

“You probably would have transformed back...in pieces,” Yuuri winced.

Not even Victor could hold back a cringe.

“Well,” Phichit pushed himself out of the chair. He stretched his back with a pop. “It all turned out fine. Although Victor might have trouble scrubbing out the scent of dog from his hair. Anyway, I’ve got work in half an hour. Those freshly grown antioxidants and antihistamines won’t sell themselves. To think we made durian fruit actually not smell and taste horrendous! Have fun you two.”

Yuuri waved as his friend grabbed his keys and jacket, closing the front door behind him. He couldn’t be more grateful for his help today. He felt eyes on him and noticed that Victor was staring at him with a muted giddy expression.

Yuuri smiled back. “What is it?”

There was definitely color rising on Victor’s face. Yuuri hoped it wasn’t a side effect of the change. “You called me honey. Before, in the workshop.”

Yuuri blushed up to his ears. Is that why he’d been so enthusiastic when he’d fed him the fruit? It wasn’t that big of a deal was it? He’d been willing himself to do it for awhile now, but... “Y-yes? I suppose I did.”

“I liked it.”

Yuuri smiled shyly. “Then I should call you that more, shouldn’t I?”

“I’d like that.” Victor beamed and not even Yuuri could deny that was a blush.

A quiet settled over the room, no doubt they were both feeling the effects of a long day. Yuuri cleared his throat.

“Aren’t you glad to be back to normal? That must have been pretty...awkward.”

“Of course,” Victor answered. “I have to say it was a very interesting experience.” He added simply.

“Weren’t you worried though? I mean, it was an experimental fruit you ate. They don’t have negative side effects, but it could have been permanent...” Yuuri trailed off guiltily.

“Not at all,” Victor answered immediately. “I know we’re worlds apart and I could never really understand what it’s like to live as you both do.” He reached over and balled one of Yuuri’s hands together and pressed a kiss to the back. “What I also know is that you’re the best at what you do. I knew you’d figure it out. What I enjoyed was watching you work towards it. You’re so focused and assured, your fingers so dexterous. I knew you’d find a solution,” He murmured reverently.

Yuuri exhaled and leaned into Victor’s side, turning to hide his blush in his lover’s shoulder. “Can I just say how much I appreciate your nonchalance and blasé attitude towards things that would make most people run screaming?”

Victor hummed, running his fingers through the tresses of Yuuri’s black hair. “Then they’re fools, to be honest. Knowing that fantastical elements like what you and your friends do and truly exists is something people should embrace, not be afraid of.”

Yuuri said nothing. He idly wore the fabric of Victor’s shirt between his fingertips. This was the first time they’d run into what could’ve been a bad situation for them all. Like Sara said, Michele wasn’t a bad guy, but there were people out there who would’t hesitate to see them brought to justice. Victor would get in trouble for being an accomplice, for essentially hiding them.

Yuuri sighed. He had to say something at least. It was the right thing to do.

“Victor, I...” Yuuri swallowed. “I hope you know what you’re getting into. I mean, I’m a witch, weird things are going to happen all the time. You have to know that not everyone shares your viewpoint and you could get in trouble for it.”

Victor shook his head. “Yuuri, the moment you worked up the courage to ask me out that first time—even though there wasn’t a chance I’d say no—I decided I was on this ride for a long as you wanted. I loved you before you shared your secret with me. You being a magical being just adds some extra spice to your dish,” He said with a wink.

Yuuri teared up at the swell of emotions. He felt so full of love for the man he already knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Their coven was small, but at least they had each other however distance was a huge factor. For more than safety’s sake, the reason for staying in pairs was companionship. He would have felt so isolated if not for Phichit and now Victor.

“Victor, that means more than you might ever know. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> It started out as crack but went straight to fluff, who can help it with these two ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Happy Yuuri Week 2017 everyone!


End file.
